Dis-moi la vérité !
by Draegor
Summary: Encore un défi ! Cette fois avec Juwjuw et Hatsu-Hiro ! (Juwjuw a gagné) Défi : écrire un OS sur Zelda avec pour thème la vérité, si possible en moins de 1000 mots :)


Salut ! Voilà, ce soir avec Juwjuw et Hatsu-Hiro on a fait un défi, mais vous avez déjà lu ça dans le sommaire. Alors je vous envoie le lien de leurs OS :  
Juwjuw : Dire la vérité : s/10614218/1/Dire-la-vérité  
Hatsu-Hiro : La vérité vraie : s/10614272/1/La-vérité-vraie

Disclaimer : Legend of Zelda appartient à Nintendo (et croyez-moi, c'est très bien comme ça)

* * *

Dis-moi la vérité !

C'était une journée comme les autres à Célesbourg. Le soleil brillait comme à son habitude d'un éclat doré qui illuminait les nuages en dessous de l'île flottante. Cependant, certains villageois n'étaient pas aussi calmes que la météo…

« _Allez, Link ! Dis-moi la vérité !  
_Mais enfin, Zelda, je te dis que je ne sais pas où est ce parachâle ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
_Mais ou veux-tu qu'il soit, enfin ! Tu sais que c'est important ! C'est pour la cérémonie de la chevauchée céleste et je dois le donner au vainqueur ! Alors rends-le-moi !  
_Je te dis que je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! »

La dispute tournait en rond depuis plusieurs minutes dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle était étrangement retournée et s'en prenait à tout le monde pour des broutilles. Ça faisait seulement 5 minutes que la dispute avait commencé, mais on pouvait néanmoins trouver la moitié des élèves de l'école de chevalerie devant la chambre de Zelda.  
Quand Link compris que la situation était sans issue, il se résolut à chercher le maudit parachâle dont il était question. Quand Zelda était persuadée d'une chose, il relevait quasiment de l'impossible de la faire changer d'avis.

Mais qui avait bien pu faire une telle blague à Zelda ? Voler un objet en guise de farce était assez puéril, ils n'avaient plus 9 ans. Enfin pas tous. Link pensa instantanément à Hergo. Ce macaque rouge ne cesserait jamais que baisser dans son estime. Ou alors, peut être que Zelda avait tout simplement égaré le vêtement.

Mouais, c'était quand même Zelda. La première option semblait plus plausible. Restait donc à aller tirer les vers du nez du primate en perruque. Link sortir donc de la chambre de Zelda, pour se retrouver devant tous les élèves.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? dit-il surpris  
_Oh rien, rien, on passait dans le coin, dit Grida  
_J'allais voir maitre Hulul, renchérit Celestin (Libri)  
_Je suis en pleine garde, dit Kiko  
_Le boss nous attend, continua Orbo  
_J'ai vu un scarabée dans cette plante, là, finit Latruche.  
_Apprentis-chevaliers mon œil… une belle brochette de menteurs, ouais ! » dit Link, d'un ton exaspéré.

Link suivit alors Orbo de loin pour qu'il le mène à son chef. Il se retrouva alors sur la grande place et aperçut Hergo qui avait l'air de quelqu'un ne voulant pas être vu. Link contourna alors la tour de lumière par le bord extérieur pour entendre ce qu'il disait (en effet Hergo avait la bonne (enfin mauvaise pour lui) habitude de parler à voix haute quand il mijotait quelque chose)

« _Héhéhé… je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre à la chevauchée céleste… il va falloir mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'autre minable… et le parachâle sera à moi… gueuuheuheu…  
_ Et c'est qui ce minable en question ? demanda Link  
_Quelle question, c'est ce minable de Lin-OUAAAAAAH ! L-Link ! Me fais plus jamais ça, moucheron !  
_Un moucheron aurait raison du grand Hergo ? Ça en dit grand sur toi…  
_KEUWAH ? Mais tu te prends pour qui, à parler comme ça au Grand Hergo ?!  
_Qu'importe. Je t'ai entendu. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire.  
_Q-Quoi ? Mais rien, espèce de parano, va !  
_Dis-moi la vérité !  
_Et en quel honneur, moustique ?  
_Sur l'honneur des chevaliers !  
_Hmpf ! Tu te crois vraiment tout permis toi ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais rien faire !  
_Très bien, je trouverai bien moi-même. »

Ayant bien compris que de toute façon, il ne tirerait rien d'Hergo, Link repartit. Et puis, vu ce qu'il avait dit, il n'avait pas le parachâle. Mais qui avait bien pu le voler ?  
Bredouille, il rentra dans sa chambre. Il y trouva Zelda, seulement, 2 choses clochaient.

1, elle avait l'air vraiment remontée contre lui. Il comprit vite pourquoi.  
2, elle avait le parachâle dans la main.

« _Ah, tu l'as finalement retrouvé ? Ou était-il ? » demanda-il.  
*BAF*  
« _MAIS CA VA PAS ? cria-il  
_COMMENT OSES-TU ENCORE NIER ? TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT OU JE L'AI TROUVE ! répondit-elle au même niveau  
_Mais tu vois bien que non !  
_Il était bien rangé sur ton lit ! Ça te dit quelque chose ?  
_QUOI ? M-m-mais c'est pas moi je te jure !  
_ARRETE DE ME MENTIR !  
_Je dis la vérité !  
_Alors expliques-moi !  
_Je… j'en sais rien.

_Tu me déçois, Link, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je pensais qu'on pouvait se faire confiance…  
_Tu ne me fais pas confiance depuis le début de cette histoire de toute façon… mais je maintiens. C'est pas moi. »

Zelda sortit de la chambre de l'apprenti chevalier.  
Link devait-il alors la rattraper et s'excuser, en prenant sur lui pour arranger la situation, ou bien garder son orgueil et rester dans son coin ?  
Lorsque la vérité se cache, le coupable observe ses victimes s'accuser entre elles, en quête désespérée de la fuyarde. Seule la vérité saura dissiper l'ignorance. Seule la vérité fera s'excuser Zelda. Seule la vérité fera pardonner Link. Qui aurait cru que c'était la petite Miou qui avait emprunté le parachâle de Zelda ?


End file.
